peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Captured by the Wolves
"Where are we going, muchachos?" asked Baba Looey. "To hunt for some wolves, of course." Psycho replied. "Hey, come on, you two!" Greasy called, "we need to catch up with Kaa!" "Right!" The two rushed up. The Lost Woodland Animals and Baba Looey followed Kaa through the jungle searching for some wolves as they sang as they went through the waterfall. Kaa, Baba Looey, and The Lost Woodland Animals: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go They leapt onto some stepping stones across a stream. Kaa got to the other side first, Stupid tripped and held onto another rock as Smart Guy, Simon, Greasy, Wheezy, and Psycho walked across. Stupid got up after that and followed them. Baba Looey leapt on the last stepping stone and jumped to the side, unaware that it was an alligator named Wally Gator he just stepped on. Kaa, Baba Looey, and The Lost Woodland Animals: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day Tee dum Tee dee It's part of the game we play Tee dum Tee dee The words are easy to say Just a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Then Kaa, Smart Guy, Stupid, Greasy, Wheezy, and Simon crossed one vine while Baba Looey and Psycho slid down another to catch up with them. After that, the boys climbed over a log. Kaa, Baba Looey, and The Lost Woodland Animals: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee dum We're one For all And all of us are for fun We march We run And follow the other one With a teedle ee do A teedle ee do tee dum As they walked, Kaa didn't realize that his hat was taken by Snails, Apple Bloom, and Snips. Snails grabbed Kaa's hat and put it on so that he would look dashing. But Apple Bloom took Kaa's hat, put a flower in it, and tried it on so that she would look gorgeous. Snips shook his head vigorously and put it on, only to find out that the hat was too big for him. Dissatisfied, Snips decided to put it back on Kaa's head. And the young snake didn't even realize it! They now walked through a large field of grass. Kaa, Baba Looey, and The Lost Woodland Animals: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go Baba Looey stood on a rock to see where they were going. It was an elephant named Colonel Hathi he actually stood on, but he got down safely and went after them. Kaa, Baba Looey, and The Lost Woodland Animals: We're out to fight the wolves The wolves The wolves We're out to fight the wolves Because he told us so As they walked through the now-clear forest, Kaa lead the group past a sleeping bear named Br'er Bear. Kaa poked Br'er Bear's nose with the umbrella point. Br'er Bear just woke up and was about to attack them. Then Baba Looey walked past him with his stuffed chipmunk over his shoulders. Br'er Bear looked confused. Kaa, Baba Looey, and The Lost Woodland Animals: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day We march Along And these are words we say Tee dum Tee dee A teedle deedle dee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day As they entered into the field, Kaa stopped as Shere Khan spotted them. "Wolves!" He called as the weasels and chipmunk went somewhere. Kaa examined a wolf's paw prints in the sand with an picture of a triforce on it. "Aha! Wolf guard tracks." The Lost Woodland Animals made a base of sand around themselves to attack the wolves. "Belongs to the Pride Rock group. Quite savage, you know." Kaa said. "Well, let's go get them!" Stupid called. "Yeah, we'll get them!" Simon said. "Gentlemen, gentlemen!" Kaa called, "First we must plan our strategy." "So, what is a strategy?" asked Stupid. "A plan of attack…" Kaa said, as Smart Guy sniffed suspiciously at the paw prints. Then, using his umbrella, Kaa drew a circle around the footprint. "The initial phase is an encircling maneuver…" Meanwhile, Baba Looey saw a hair band with wolf ears on it and a wolf tail on the ground and he just bent over to pick them up when an arrow came over his head. He picked them up and pretended to dance like a wolf. He then noticed something was wrong. A bush was following him. He tip-toed at first, but then the bush did the same. He ran and then turned to face him. The bush stopped by him. Baba Looey looked under the bush to see gray wolf legs wearing crimson shoes. He gasped and ran to warn Kaa. But he and the Lost Woodland Animals were in a huddle. "Kaa! ¡''Los lobos''! ¡''Los lobos''!" Baba Looey called. Whacking Stupid on the back with his toy chipmunk, he cried out, "¡Déjanme entrar!" ''Stupid accidentally kicked him out and then he noticed that there was hundred of bushes surrounding them. "Now remember," Kaa said, unaware of what was going on. "the wolf is cunning but not intelligent." Baba Looey tried to warn them, but a gray arm wearing a crimson glove in the same bush grabbed him into the bush. "¡''Suéltame!" Baba Looey cried, as his toy chipmunk fell to the ground. The arm grabbed the chipmunk. "Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by surprise." Kaa said, before another arm in a different bush grabbed him. Suddenly, a struggle ensued with the Lost Woodland Animals trying to escape the bushes that were obviously the wolves in disguise! Simon frantically ran out of a tree, but is pulled in. Greasy and Wheezy climbed up a tree, but one wolf chopped it down. Smart Guy ran around around the clearing, trying to evade another wolf, who was chasing after him. But the wolf grabbed him by the tail, flung him around, and he flew into the shrubbery to be captured with the others. Then we see a pair of wolves dragging Greasy and Wheezy by the arms, a second pair of wolves got Psycho, Simon, and Stupid tied to a stick like animals that just had been hunted. A third pair of wolves came next with Smart Guy tied on the second wolf's back. The last pair of wolves had got Kaa, Baba Looey, and Baba Looey's toy chipmunk captured by having ropes around their necks and leading them to their tribe. Now we see Baba Looey's stuffed toy chipmunk tied to a stone, sitting on a small pile of sticks while Kaa, Baba Looey, Smart Guy, Stupid, Wheezy, Simon, and Psycho tied to a rock, sitting on a larger pile of sticks with the wolves banging their drums. "I am frightfully sorry about what happened," Kaa said. "Oh, that's alright, wildcat." Stupid said. "It's not your fault." Psycho agreed. "No, we do not mind." Smart Guy said. "It's OK." Simon said. Then a shadow fell over them. The wolves crossed their arms before moving aside to see a tan wolf with a black nose, wearing a purple hat with a black rimband, a white shirt collar, and a black bow tie. His name was Hokey Wolf, and he was the chief of the wolf tribe. "So, we meet again!" Hokey said. "Uh, hi, Hokey." Kaa and the Lost Woodland Animals said. "¡''Hola''!" Baba Looey echoed. "For many days and for many nights, we have fought pale-faced Lost Woodland Animals," Hokey said, as Kaa, Baba Looey, Simon, Smart Guy, and his comrades stammered. "Sometimes, you win. Sometimes, we win." "Okay, Hokey. Duh, you win this time. Now turn us loose!" Stupid said. "Turn us loose?" asked Kaa, "You mean this is only a game?" "Sure." said Smart Guy, "When we win, we turn them loose." "When they win, they turn us loose." Greasy said. "Turn us loose." Wheezy repeated. "This time, we're not turning you loose!" said Hokey angrily. "Huh?" asked the Lost Woodland Animals. Smart Guy chuckled nervously. "Hokey's a great spoofer!" "I'm not spoofing!" Hokey snapped, as he advanced towards them, "Where are you hiding Princess Olette?!" "Olette?" asked Stupid. "We ain't got your own princess!" Smart Guy shouted. "I've certainly never seen her." Kaa said. "Me neither." Stupid said. "Honest, we don't." Wheezy said. "That's nothing but a heap big lie!" Hokey snarled, "If Olette is not back by sunset, we will force you to stay with the pack!" Category:Fan Fiction